


灰色地带7-8

by SapphireLouvre



Category: K-pop, Mamamoo
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 17:45:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19137592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireLouvre/pseuds/SapphireLouvre





	灰色地带7-8

（七）

国安局审讯室

文星伊坐在空荡荡的灰色审讯室等候审问人员。

 

为什么秘密行程会被透露，只有总统、总理、司机和我知道。绝不会是司机，他当场被直击命脉。是青瓦台那边的人吗，应该也不会，车子会直接开进总统邸。是安全中心吗，平板GPS出的问题吗…为什么灿多要选择今天暗杀总理，那个位置并不隐闭，高楼少，人也少，不便于失败后脱身，不是最佳下手位置。如果灿多临死前说的是真的，那他是怎么知道真相的，

第一他没有有利执法身份展开调查，退伍军人，面部烧毁，这么多年又是怎么生活的

第二他临说的那番话是什么意思，又怎么属实这些话呢

第三如果有人利用他，利用他的人又是谁

第四他为什么不跑，为什么要自杀

 

文星伊小脑飞转，右手食指尖敲打着桌面，像滴答的秒针。

每个疑问仿佛像生锈的铁链紧紧缠绕住带有标签的箱子一般。太多疑点可查了，文星伊觉得自己在观战一场游戏风暴，终点未知，主人公也未知，唯一知道的就是谁都不可信，也许，除了她罢了，不是总理，是那个不爱吃蔬菜光明正大夹到自己碗里的金容仙，还是那个忘了剪掉洗衣店标签却偷偷藏好几天的金容仙罢了。

 

究竟是何时对金容仙起了除工作之外的关心，是主动偷偷调查朴斗俊的时候，还是慌乱暗杀中无意识声称她容仙的时候。

 

文星伊自己也迷茫了

 

文星伊回答完一些关于上午钟路五街枪击案细节问题，本打算起身走了。意想不到的是，审讯员B举起灿多的照片问文星伊

 

“你认识这个恐怖分子吗，面部烧伤，我们暂时还不知道他是谁，警察厅说无法查到此人户籍，有可能是外籍韩裔也有可能不是韩国人”

 

“我不认识他” 文星伊抖了抖在桌下的腿，他不想承认曾经他们的战友关系，灿多说的那几句话现在还在她耳边缭绕，她铭记六年谜团，就像一股股暗色树藤，每天缠绕着文星伊越来越紧。

 

“据监控拍到，这个男子跟你说了几句话之后才自杀的”

 

“我劝他投降之后他跟我抱怨当今社会，大概是日子不好过之类的话吧” 文星伊看了眼监控照片，像素十分模糊，比十年前手机拍摄的画面还模糊好几倍，以现在读唇技术应该分析不出来。

 

“那他为什么要自杀”

 

“大概是觉得暗杀失败，又被我看到了脸吧”

 

“口音呢，听出来了吗” 审讯员认真做笔录问道

 

“距离有点远，不太记得了，不像是首尔口音” 抛给审问员这句仿佛烟雾弹一样的线索，有点价值，又无价值。

 

“好，谢谢文上士” 审讯员跟文星伊握了握手便让她回去了。

 

上午总理遭受遇刺，消息已全面封锁，首尔警戒状态升至一级，出动警车官兵24小时戒严全城。

 

之后文星伊接到金道勋的电话，让她去见他一趟。

 

文星伊进门后看到金道勋收起几张照片，从柜子里拿出一个银色箱子。

 

“这两天国安局安排总理入住新罗酒店，他们的人手会在周围24小时巡逻，你要确保总理安全，不得再有任何闪失了，最近情况很多，不能让我们安全中心名誉受损” 金道勋说道

 

首尔新罗酒店- 世界外交官、国家访问领导人等重要元首首选下榻酒店，戒备森严。

 

金道勋打开箱子很神秘地说 “这里面是窃听装置，总理会面什么人、交谈有价值的信息都统统向我报告”

 

“是，长官”

 

接着小声唏嘘在文星伊耳边说：“我们这位女总理很危险，我能告诉你的只有这些，为了国民安全，国家利益，你这次任务务必出色完成”

 

随后金道勋又恢复正常语气说：“你需要的换洗衣物我已经派人去你家收拾好了，你等会直接过去酒店。”

 

文星伊接收指令后提着箱子出去了

 

她在心里默念，行程可以确定是安全中心出卖的了，自己的上司只是中校，算不上将级，不至于要了总理命。如果再出卖给上面的国安局，发生意外的时候国安局很及时就赶到了，说明他们一早就预料到了吗，还是出乎意料之外所以紧急出警，但眼下安排下榻酒店的是国安局，人手也是国安局的人，说明总理信任自己人，不信安全中心。金容仙会怀疑到我头上吗…… 她相信我吗……

金道勋想知道总理的一举一动做什么，幕后是谁索要的。

如果总理发生意外，意图呢，意图是什么，下一个接手这个位置的是谁……

灿多要是没死就好了啊……至少还能知道线索…他为什么要自杀呢……

 

文星伊出大门的时候撞见警察厅轿车停在安全中心门口，朴斗俊先下来给警察厅厅长韩平兵开门。她急忙躲进墙后，看见他们有说有笑地走入电梯，电梯停在她刚下来的那个熟悉楼层。

 

（八）

 

1220房间

 

文星伊十分钟前进来说的第一句话是我用我此生性命担保今天这事内奸不是我。她想索求金容仙的信任，亦或是她会害怕如果金容仙怀疑她，她也分不清这么解释的目的是什么，但是就是不想让金容仙误会她。

 

金容仙坐在床头，看着文星伊细心检查边边角角有无电子信号装置，她今天应该比自己更累吧，拼命保护自己还不算完，紧接着又去国安局做笔录。她一直幻想过如果遇刺是什么场景，她甚至随时都做好了会死亡的准备，却没想到在血肉模糊的真实环境下自己是那么渺小无助，难以应付，全身僵硬动弹不得。

 

好在有文星伊陪她，她还在这么认真为她排除危险，自己却在下午的时候吩咐国安局的人调查她近期通话记录行踪怀疑她，她一想到这里委屈地抱紧双臂，头埋在膝盖里轻啜。

 

金容仙现在留下泪的样子，穿插着恐惧和委屈，像一个失败者表现出怯意和软弱。不再是站在台子上面对国会议员和万万国民前的自信模样。

 

金容仙像那种顶懂事的孩子，一受委屈就容易犟着脑袋全力忍受，而文星伊像那个大人，看见的是她未克制力下的冲天委屈。

 

文星伊抬手想摸摸她的脑袋，金容仙坐在床上一把抱住了她的腰，手臂陷入紧贴文星伊纤细的腰窝里，脸颊感受腹肌的弹性。

 

“我还是害怕，文星伊” 金容仙带着哭腔说道

 

文星伊感受到眼泪打湿自己衬衫的温度和抽噎的轻微抖动。

 

文星伊低头用最温柔的力气双手捧起那个在抽泣的脸，她看到她眼睛里仿佛有一层雨雾，她想亲吻滴落下的雨珠，是犹豫还是禁忌，她不再陷入如困在孤岛般的踌躇，穿过丛林面向大海。

 

口中味道有点咸，鼻尖触碰到湿润的睫毛近在咫尺，她嘴唇离开脸颊，向下移去，金容仙闭上眼睛双手缓缓覆上文星伊的脖颈，像是在授权许可一般。

 

她们从刚开始触碰薄唇那一刻吻的很轻柔，直到文星伊把金容仙向后扑倒在床上，压在身下，骤力加深接吻的力度，张开齿贝，醉心于寻觅双方越来越交缠的舌头。文星伊把右腿顶在金容仙两腿之间，金容仙蠕动着腰肢试着摩擦下身。伴随着痒意，金容仙眼神渐渐有些迷离，锁骨处发出一层薄汗，忍不住腰拱起了一个漂亮的弧形，嘴里呻吟透出想要索要的更多，在呼唤渴求着文星伊进一步加深爱抚。

 

 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

金容仙茶玫瑰信息素直勾得文星伊内心惊涛骇浪，她前半辈子都没有喜欢的人，碰过的女人只有一个还是不懂事的时候战友逼她上的，如今真正情窦初开喜欢的女人在自己身下娇喘，眼中的欲火更胜一层，文星伊瞬间化身成猛兽一般，雪松味信息素在空气中炸开。坚硬灼热的那个东西越来越涨大，文星伊声音颤抖问金容仙

“我…我想要你可以吗”

 

金容仙能望见文星伊裆部位置已经撑起一个粗大长条茄形轮廓，她伸手摸了摸那个小分身。

 

“还在等什么呢~” 金容仙用足以让文星伊被点火般的骚娆口气回复道，面向文星伊岔开双腿…

 

文星伊亲口被总理命令上了她，还在揉动的手像在盖章一张做爱通行证。

 

她迫不及待把金容仙扒了个精光，看到她躺在洁白的床上弄姿摆动，帮文星伊解开皮带和裤扣。文星伊把耳麦和配枪扔到一边，解开衬衫，忍不住俯下身子吻金容仙脖子。

 

Omega看到弹出的肉棒吓了一跳，不愧是练过块的士官…

 

文星伊看着底下意乱情迷的那张脸，扶着那根已经硬到发粉的肉棒慢慢契入，低吼一声将压抑已久的欲望准备释放在金容仙花穴里，即便是欲望忍到极致的她对金容仙也是个温柔的Alpha，慢慢的插入给Omega适应的时间。

 金容仙被颠到腰软 “啊……好大…好喜欢…………”

 金容仙yin叫声不由自主地从口而出，嗯嗯啊啊，让文星伊更加卖力抽插推送她的肉棒。她的呻吟被撞碎被摇晃得无力，可是满身愉悦要将灵魂也都带走上天。粗壮的性器进出间带出的yin液将它染上了一层蜜色，诱惑不已。那根一路碾压直中花心，一旦戳到花心那火热的肉壁就会紧张用力包裹住她，吸的她就想今夜一直听金容仙叫床。

 

文星伊让金容仙坐在自己大腿上拦在怀里，金容仙双手不知该往哪放，只能像在泳池里抱住一块浮生板一样抱住文星伊。

姿势的原因让两个人的下身愈发愈贴合，最大程度的深入在金容仙体内狂乱侵犯，疯狂在紧密无间的缝隙里抽插。

金容仙被撞击地直抖动，心里总觉得坐不稳要掉下去了，这种紧张感让她不由自主收紧小穴，一收紧快感就成倍攀升，Alpha也被夹的舒爽，忘情地啃咬金容仙锁骨。

 

又换了几个姿势之后，文星伊觉得自己下体胀地疼痛，不是痛苦，是难以言喻的快感，她沉迷这种快乐。

 

文星伊耳朵通红…耳朵温度高的吓人，金容仙嗤笑了一声，扭了扭粉红色的耳朵。

 

“不要走，射进去” 金容仙用手拉住想退出小穴的粗棒，往里送了一点。

 

本来就忍不住了，金容仙又在亲吻耳根那个敏感部位……金容仙刚刚娇羞的笑印在文星伊脑海里挥之不去……

腰间发力又狠狠向里抽插十几下，爆发点来临，轰得文星伊整个人都没有任何意识了，全身激颤，她们同时达到高潮顶峰，粗棒有力地弹动喷出一股股热液浇灌进久未得到沐浴的花心，射出一股又一股稀薄的白浊。

 

她们在床上喘气相拥缠绕

 

“你的那个快出去，我里面被你挤的难受~”金容仙轻轻推搡了一下文星伊胸口

 

文星伊反应过来后赶忙抽出肉根，浓稠的白液溢出体外。

 

“要不……再来几次… 才十一点…… 你明天没早会…” 文星伊第一次主动给金容仙下战书

 

总理怎么能甘示弱，撸动了几下小分身

 

“你行就来啊~”

 

啪叽啪叽的声音大而有力，床在晃动的咯吱声证明文星伊体力好的不得了。

 

————————————————————————————————————

 

如果爱与被爱正在同等价交换，喜欢和心动就这样毫无保留地把心塞得满满当当。

“或许因为她喜爱的人碰过她，她的身体就变成了圣殿：牺牲、流血、盼望之地。”


End file.
